


Bright Shade of Orange

by kalawakan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Johnyong, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love johnyong so much, i wish i had friends like them, jaehyun was briefly mentioned, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: If it wasn't for Yukhei's big loud mouth, Johnny and Taeyong would probably be still playing this game called,let's pretend we don't like each othergame.





	Bright Shade of Orange

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with a soft fluffy johnyong one shot (っ˘ω˘ς ) i hope u'll enjoy this one ily!

Johnny has always been the most caring, the cuddliest, and most especially, the nicest person someone would ever know in their entire life. A friend you wouldn’t let go for sure.

Honestly, a lot of people perceived him as tough and timid, maybe because he was a giant (a giant bear), but he is obviously the opposite.

His personality is comforting and it makes people feel secured. He’s great in keeping secrets too, so all of his friends trust him very much. He is also ambitious, but in a good way. He wants to achieve so many things in his life.

The man even has his own _bucket list before I die_.

He is currently studying Filmmaking and on his third year in college, and is attending the same university with his five great friends since middle school. Even though they study different majors, they still make time and effort to see each other.

However, for his best friend, it wasn’t that difficult for him to do so since they are roommates–they basically see each other everyday.

The giant met his best friend when he was 8 years old, and the reason was because they were from the same neighborhood.

His best friend moved to the same apartment building they were staying in, their houses were next to each other, and eventually became friends.

They went to the same school from elementary until today. It’s funny for them sometimes how they never really got tired of each other; they’ve known each other for more than 10 years now.

Even their four other friends have been wondering which kind of sorcery was it for them to stick together _that_ long (which was weird for the two of them because everyone has their own childhood friends, and for them, it’s each other–they’ve got each other’s back since they were 8).

Sometimes it makes them (their four other friends) feel jealous though, because all of their childhood friends were either had moved out or had cut ties with them already.

But to Johnny and his best friend, they were like annoying rice cakes glued together.

“I wish I had a best friend too.” Yukhei spoke out of the blue while they were scanning each row of the newly arrived section in the department store.

“You mean, you wish you had a _boyfriend_.” Kun blatantly responded, also scanning to look for something to buy.

“Yeah, I _wish_ I had a boyfriend.” Mark finally joined in the sudden conversation of the two while shopping, and piercing a look at his two other friends walking ahead of them (like they have their own little world).

“I’m betting 5 bucks! One of those two or maybe both of them will buy something for each other, may it be a jacket or jeans.” Yuta obviously didn’t want to end up not saying anything in this conversation.

The four of them stopped and started telling their bets. “You know we can hear you guys.” Taeyong finally spoke while looking at the newly arrived jacket that was hung up in the wall; it was a denim jacket with little studs on the shoulders.

“We ain’t lying, though. Only _boyfriends_ do whatever you’re doing.” Kun was putting a lot of emphasis with his words, and the other three shrugged and looked at Taeyong.

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have best friends.” Johnny looked at them, smirking.

But Yukhei wasn’t having it; instead, he gathered and squeezed Kun, Mark, and Yuta into his arms, “These guys are my best friends!” The three agreed and nodded, but Mark whispered, _boy you’re talking about wanting a best friend a few minutes ago, and now we’re suddenly your best friends, fake_.

Yukhei had a silly grin on his face and squeezed Mark even more.

Johnny and Taeyong both giggled with how childish their friends are and went back to looking through clothes to buy.

After being satisfied with the clothes they picked to buy, the four were absolutely right.

Taeyong bought the jacket he was eyeing for a while ago, while Johnny bought his best friend two sets of adorable socks since he loved those so much.

“We been knew.” Yuta whispered while they were lining up to pay for their purchases.

It has been a weird habit for the two to actually constantly buy each other something, that’s why all of their friends have been suspecting that they could be _more than_ just best friends.

They have been spending so much for each other, and sometimes Johnny pays for Taeyong’s coffee (like what the hell? so boyfriend?).

But it’s always a thing in their friendship, it’s no longer new, but to their friends it’s always been suspicious.

♦

The next Monday, Johnny was wearing the denim jacket his best friend bought him last weekend.

“I like your jacket, but I know you won’t let me borrow it, because your boyfriend bought that.” Mark honestly liked the jacket; he could’ve bought it only if Taeyong didn’t have his eyes on them last week.

Borrowing clothes weren’t big of a deal inside their friendship, it was cool, but they know that they can’t borrow clothes that Taeyong bought for his best friend, because it was meant for him and only him.

Taeyong could be possessive sometimes too.

“Best friend.” Johnny rolled his eyes and went straight to his class. They go to the same building most of the time, because Mark is studying Cinematography.

They were unintentionally divided into three groups.

If Johnny and Mark were going to the same building, for Taeyong who’s studying Fine Arts, goes to the same building with Yukhei since his major is Fashion Designing, while Kun who’s studying Bio Chemistry, goes to the same building with Yuta who’s studying Medical Biology.

It hasn’t been difficult to reach out to someone inside their inner circle after all.

Taeyong and Yukhei were now walking to the Arts building and Yukhei noticed that his friend has been quiet the whole time they were walking.

“Lack of sleep?” Taeyong shook his head no and confessed something nonchalantly to him. “I, uh, got dumped.”

Yukhei’s reaction might look exaggerated to most people, which never really was because that’s his natural mode, but his eyes were really wide and were lost into the confusion.

“Johnny dumped you?” His voice was as loud as shouting and Taeyong immediately covered his mouth to escape a wild commotion.

“No!” Taeyong answered quickly and released Yukhei from his touch (he pushed him away a bit harsh, though).

“It wasn’t Johnny!” He added. “Then _who_?” Yukhei’s voice was still loud which he couldn’t really control, and now Taeyong is regretting everything.

He should’ve not said anything to Yukhei–Yukhei who has the biggest and loudest mouth among his friends. “Whatever, never mind.” He rolled his eyes and ran away from Yukhei to escape and blasted off as fast as he can. “Wait for me!”

The first half of the day is finally over and the six of them decided to meet in the main cafeteria of the university today (most especially because the foods being served there were much delicious compared to their respective college buildings).

Yukhei was running when he saw the four finally seated with their foods on the table, but Taeyong was fast enough to grab his hoodie and said, “You better keep the secret to yourself!”

Taeyong reminded the taller boy but he got a respond of, “I totally forgot about that, but now that you’ve mentioned it.” Yukhei winked, easily escaped from Taeyong and went to the table to greet their other friends.

“You’re the nearest in the main cafeteria, but you arrived late.” Kun said when he saw Yukhei while he was munching his kimbap, “What’s new?” Mark added. “Go get your foods now!” Yuta added.

After eating lunch, they stayed on their seats for a couple of minutes while Taeyong went to the restroom.

“So, what was your text all about, Yukhei?” Mark broke the ice, “What text?” Johnny immediately asked, he was very curious.

Yukhei’s face was turning pale because he forgot to ask Mark to keep it as a secret, and now he’s sure that he could never leave his seat without telling the meaning behind his text: _dude! a friend just got dumped_.

“Well you see, I was asked to keep it as a secret, and you know I have a loud mouth. I think you guys deserve to know too.”

The other guys leaned forward close enough to Yukhei to hear what he has to say.

“This morning, Yong told me that he got dumped. And it wasn’t you Johnny, that’s why I’m quite confused. Do you know anything?”

But Yukhei suddenly saw Taeyong walking outside the restroom hallway and hurriedly changed the mood (which signaled everyone that Taeyong is near approaching, so they had to disperse from their little suspicious circle), so he laughed it’s as if they were laughing the whole time, so Taeyong wouldn’t have to worry about Yukhei saying something about their supposedly secret.

Everyone ended up laughing, realized that Taeyong was finally walking towards their table.

“You guys are laughing so loud, tone it down.” Taeyong didn’t think that it was suspicious because his friends have always been this loud, even in public.

“Sorry, it’s just, Yuta reminded us again when he had a bloody fight with a cockroach last week in his room.” Mark was laughing everything off, and Taeyong found himself laughing as well with that memory, it’ll never get old.

♦

A week had passed and no one has ever spoken about Taeyong being dumped by someone, as much as possible they didn’t want to intrude their friend’s personal matters (even though they already did, oopsy daisy).

They were waiting for him to tell them.

But in all honesty, Johnny knew who it was–the person who dumped his best friend. This could be the reason why Taeyong has been low and down, everyone was worried.

Johnny thought that maybe he needed to finally reach out and ask his best friend if something wrong is happening–even though it pains him that he already know the reason.

One Friday night, Johnny waited for Taeyong outside the Arts building because he have classes until 6 in the evening every Friday, which was a good timing because Yukhei ends his classes earlier than Taeyong every Friday.

Taeyong had no idea about his best friend waiting for him outside the building on a freezing weather.

Winter season is starting to kick in and Johnny had been standing outside the building for almost 30 minutes now, and he’s regretting that he didn’t bring a scarf with him.

One by one, students are starting to go outside the building, even though Johnny is a big guy, he was standing on his toes to look at the crowd to spot his best friend, and when he did, he opened his coat and waited for his best friend to run towards him (he was aiming for a hug).

But Taeyong could be silly sometimes, he knows that Johnny wants a hug, but he intentionally walked in a slow pace and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Walk faster!” Johnny whined as the wind blew and gave him chills (he wouldn’t whine only if Taeyong wasn’t that of a tease), so Taeyong now ran and hugged his best friend while giggling.

“You didn’t tell me you’ll be waiting for me.” Taeyong said while his side cheek was pressed onto his best friend’s chest.

“Surprise.” The two pulled away from each other and walked home together. “Thanks for waiting for me even though it was super cold.”

The streetlights that were in the bright shade of orange have been lit up and the two caught themselves smiling from the sight.

It feels cozy and this weather is really nice for a good cup of coffee.

“How are you today?” Johnny finally asked.

“Today was good.” Taeyong always gives the warmest smile, especially for a weather like this, his smiles are warmer. But Johnny was sure that his best friend wasn’t _that_ fine–that his façade has been put up once again.

“I’m not,” Johnny’s response made Taeyong stop from walking, “how come you still say you’re okay and smile to me so brightly, when you know deep inside you’re not?” He continued.

Both of them stopped, they stopped exactly under one of the streetlight posts that’s radiating a bright shade of orange light.

Taeyong was quite shocked and also confused; he doesn’t know where these words are coming from.

“He dumped you right?” The giant took a right amount of courage to say those words.

“Oh god. I swear! Yukhei can’t shut his big mouth!” Taeyong’s right hand was scratching the back of his head while the other is resting on his side waist.

There was a silence piercing through their ears. A silence that suddenly turned into uneasiness and a little bit of awkwardness, because they have never been in this kind of situation before.

Taeyong told his best friend about this one guy–a guy named Jaehyun–who he started liking a few months ago, who happened to be in one of his classes this semester.

He confessed to his best friend even about asking the guy for a date, but he wasn’t lucky enough.

Jaehyun was already in a relationship that’s why he had to dump Taeyong.

“It’s nothing, really. The guy was already in a relationship. It’s not that I can do anything about it.” Taeyong finally spoke because he didn’t want another wave of awkwardness to crash into them.

He turned back against Johnny and started to walk again. However, out of his own unconsciousness, a slip in his own tongue, Johnny spoke once again, and the words that came out from his mouth made Taeyong freeze. “Am I not good enough?”

He slowly turned back to look at his best friend, he thought that he might’ve teased him, but unfortunately, his best friend looked stoned and dead serious.

“What do you mean? You’re always good enough for me.” Taeyong’s voice was low.

“You know what I mean.” Johnny responded, not even breaking his eye contact with his best friend.

“Johnny…” Taeyong wasn’t really sure why he was feeling nervous all of a sudden, “since when?”

This time, Johnny bowed his head down a little bit and took a few seconds to take a deep breath before speaking. “Since, like, forever?” He lost his words and he’s now blaming his brain for forgetting such detail (but it all started when they were in middle school, but that’s a long story).

Taeyong gulped and felt his feet taking few steps forward involuntarily.

The two stood still. The bright shade of orange coming from the streetlight post is now turned into deep orange.

As the lights were resting on their skin, Taeyong realized how beautiful Johnny’s eyes truly are. His eyes were shiny hazelnut.

But Johnny’s head was empty in that very moment.

Taeyong finally moved closer to Johnny and he suddenly flicked his fingers on his best friend’s forehead.

“Aw!” The sound that came out from the flick was loud enough to make Johnny scream, his forehead immediately turned red.

“Looks like you needed some of that because you kept on staring at me. Talk to me!” Again, Taeyong can be really silly, even at times like this.

“What do you want me to say?” Johnny was still touching his forehead, hoping that he won’t get any bruise from that deadly flick.

“I don’t know. You’re stupid?” Taeyong was pouting his lips and now glaring at him.

“Right! I’m stupid for you!” Johnny was almost throwing a tantrum to his best friend, but Taeyong is now having an _ew that’s gross_ reaction on his face. “I didn’t know you were _that_ cheesy.” Taeyong crossed his arms and had a little smirk on his lips.

Johnny was still steady, so Taeyong made his move. He hugged Johnny just like how he hugged him a few minutes ago in front of their building.

His arms were inside Johnny’s coat and he pressed his side cheek onto his best friend’s chest again. It’s warm.

“You’re stupid because you didn’t say anything. You even encouraged me to pursue Jaehyun.” He bumped his temple against Johnny’s chest.

The giant hugged Taeyong back and responded, “How can I stop you? You looked happy when you told me you’re finally having a crush. I want you to be happy.” Taeyong sighed deeply, still hugging his best friend.

“Maybe I was the one who’s stupid. I’ve always thought that you’ll never have feelings for me because I was just your best friend. That’s the reason why I thought; maybe it’s time for me to look for someone else. I didn’t know you had feelings for me.”

Taeyong’s voice was low, almost choked up with his own words, but his best friend’s warmth under the cold weather made him feel better.

Johnny pushed his best friend away, his eyes were wide and his hands were in Taeyong’s shoulders.

“You like me too?” He can feel his heart beating so fast. Taeyong just nodded and smiled shyly. Johnny hugged Taeyong once again and lifted him up a little bit from the ground, that’s how happy he really was, even his heart was doing some somersaults.

When he put Taeyong back on his feet, he caught himself extremely close to his best friend. His lips were now pressed against Taeyong’s.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He immediately stepped backwards, but Taeyong just laughed at him. It was cute for him how Johnny startled himself with a kiss.

“I should’ve kissed you in a prepared situation, please don’t take this as if I’m taking an advantage on you.” Johnny is a gentleman, but sometimes can be reckless and out of his mind.

“Stop it. I’m not mad.” Taeyong moved closer to Johnny once again and cupped his face and went for another kiss–a proper kiss this time.

Johnny was still out of his mind and Taeyong guided his hands on his waist after he pulled away, “there you go.”

Taeyong now wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and kissed him once again. It was adorably cute how Taeyong had to stand on his toes just to reach Johnny’s lips.

It was quite a dramatic kiss most especially because of the lights, “Didn’t know these orange lights could make our first kiss quite dramatic.”

They both chuckled and pressed their foreheads against each other. “We already kissed twice.” Johnny smirked.

“Sorry about the flick a while ago.” Taeyong smiled and kiss Johnny’s forehead while tipping his toes once again.

“It’s okay. I still love you.” Johnny responded. “Let’s just hope I won’t get any bruise from that because that’d be so awkward.” He added and Taeyong puffed a little.

“Ah… finally. The words I’ve been dying to hear.” Taeyong said and continued, “I love you too. And sorry again with the flick.”

♦

The next day, when Johnny hurriedly opened the door of their dorm from a loud knock, their four other friends were already in front of their room.

“Guess who got a boyfriend?” Yukhei asked.

“Oh my god, who?” Johnny answered, he was feeling quite excited.

“Bitch, stop playing with us.” Yuta said while crossing his arms.

“What is this commotion early in the morning about?” Taeyong went outside and closed the door.

Yukhei lifted his phone up in front of Johnny and Taeyong, “We knew it! You guys are actual boyfriends not best friends!” Mark smirked and poked Johnny and Taeyong. “I mean, why was it so hard for you guys to say it to us?” Kun added.

Johnny and Taeyong’s eyes were widened, shocked to see that Yukhei had a photo of them kissing last night, under the freaking streetlight post.

“You were still in the building last night?” Johnny immediately asked.

“Oh, so you thought I already left since I should be out at 3? I had to finish this one dress I was designing, and then, boom! I saw you two kissing after I went outside the university.” Yukhei winked at the other two who were blushing. “I thought I definitely needed to capture that dramatic scene last night.” He added.

The two were silent for a few seconds but Kun hugged them and said, “I’m so happy for you guys!” The other three came for a hug as well which squeezed the two.

“Thank you guys.” The two hugged them back and started jumping like a child, like they have been waiting for this their whole entire life.

“We need to celebrate!” Yuta was so excited.

The six of them decided to go out today and have some fun. Today isn’t the day to worry about university anyway, it’s Saturday. It’s time for a toast.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u heaps for reading as always! (´ ε ` )♡  
> comments/kudos are much appreciated~


End file.
